Broken Hearted
by DarkAngel382
Summary: "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, its yours forever. If it dosent, then it was never meant to be."  What if that person you love never does come back?
1. Because of You

_Because of you I don't stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_-"Because of you" Kelly Clarkson_

"Percy." I sighed as he pushed me up against a tree. I didn't want this, Percy was different, and I loved him. Everyone knew that; but now…

Nothing seemed right.

That single thought kept lingering in my mind. ..

I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. But then the thought pierced my heart, I pushed him away. Unable to continue.

"Annabeth?" He looked utterly confused, I couldn't blame him, I had never pushed him away.

Ever.

"Are you okay?" He took a step closer; I shook me head, and looked away.

But that just pushed him more to come and comfort me. He wrapped his arms around me and forced me to look him in those beautiful sea green eyes.

"Annabeth, talk to me. Please." He begged, I bit my lip.

"It's nothing. Simply nothing."

"You're a bad liar, sweetie." He was trying to make me smile.

I shook my head, knowing what I had to do. I couldn't go o like this, I just couldn't. I wrested myself out of his grip and looked him in the eyes.

"Percy, "I had to break his heart to spare mine," This isn't going to work out." He froze, and burst into laughter.

Men. Stupid, stupid, men.

But when he looked me in the eyes, he knew I wasn't kidding, silence trumpeted between us.

"You're…your kidding right?"

I shook my head," I wis-"…" no…Im not."

"But, why so soon? I mean, everything was going great…I don't understand."

"Its, a long story."

"I have plenty of time."I shook my head

"No. You don't; I don't. Goodbye…Percy." It hurt not to tease him by calling him Seaweed Brain. I ran off afraid to break down in tears in front of him.

Percy Jackson; the love of my life...

Was gone.

I launched myself in my bed and let the tears flow.

I realized something quickly, it was for the best. Percy Jackson would have broken my heart if I hadn't broken his. That was how the world went.

Girls gave their hearts to boys.

And the boys broke them.

So in this special case, I had changed it up. I would be that one girl; tht would not get her heart broken.

Anger boiled inside of me, it took over my depression.

I turned to the wall and stared at the pictures of me and Percy taped up. I ripped them off the walls, white hot fury boiling, controlling my thoughts. I crumpled them up and shredded them throwing them in the trash.

"Annabeth?" Thalia was in the doorway watching me with great horror.

I burst into tears once again, realizing what I had just done. Thalia scrambled to comfort me.

"What happened?" She asked as I finally stopped sobbing.

"Fate just loves messing with me." I sighed.

"Luke?" Thalia asked with horror growing in her voice

I shook my head," no. I just don't want my heart broken Thalia."She sighed, understanding.

"Look Annabeth, Percy is a wonderful person. I highly doubt that he would try to hurt you. "

"I just…"

"I know what you're thinking. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be. "

"Yeah...Maybe that was what I was thinking." I bit down on my tounghe knowing that wasn't the truth

"He'll come back Annabeth; he loves you too much not to."

But he wouldn't come back. I didn't know that now

But I would soon.

I was right to break up with Percy.

He wasn't the one for me,

If I made a mistake

It was that I hadn't broken up with him earlier.


	2. Better than Revenge

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground _

_Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in my mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_-"Better than Revenge" Taylor Swift_

I gripped the last picture I had of me and Percy.

I remember when it was taken. Percy's arm was around me his lips planted firmly on my cheek. I was blushing, or maybe I ha a sun burn. I wasn't sure.

Thalias words rang in my head.

'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be.' I laughed to myself, it was so cliché but it was so true.

I walked around the camp, thinking about those words. Trying to recall every time I had heard it, and the details of the saying.

But something caught my eye.

Yea, a perfect little scene between Percy... and my worst enemy

Rachael Elizabeth Dare.

As I saw her laugh at one of his jokes, something burst inside of me.

That invisible thread between my heart and Percy's, that kept up together was being pulled at. If it wasn't already cut, it was about to. I could latterly feel my heart being pulled and tugged at.

It hurt.

A lot.

This wasn't a sick prank that I used to pull on him; pretending to break up with him.

No, this was real.

And this time, he wasn't on his knees begging me to come back. No, he was off flirting with my worst enemy.

Anger bubbled inside of me; I didn't feel the pain anymore. I wanted to rip them apart, to throw Rachael to the ground

And take Percy and just kiss him, to feel his touch again.

"Annabeth!" Silena came rushing towards me and snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I realized that I had stopped walking and was staring intently at Percy.

I turned to Silena, eager to look away,"Yea?"

"Stop staring at Percy! He's going to get the wrong message." She bit

"Wait…what!"

"Thalia told me everything. "

"Oh." My spirit was brought down even more.

"Just, come on. Let's go down to the beach." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the beach.

I sat on the beach, Silena playing volleyball with Beckendorf.

Thoughts rushed through my head, especially what Percy had said o me awhile back.

'You make me happy. You make me smile in the morning when I wake up and think about you. Your beautiful face keeps me going all day long waiting in anticipation for the next time I get to see it, to hold it in my hands. You give me sweet dreams at night, and you help settle me down when Im upset. Im meant to be with you, I know it.' Tears piled in my eyes, blurring my vision.

I looked out to the sea, everything reminding me of Percy.

And to think I had brought this pain onto myself.

I had broken up with Percy.

It was my fault.

"Hey, you okay?" Thalia plopped down next to me, wiping fresh blood off of her dagger.

"Yea."

"You're a bad liar."

I sighed, remembering Percy, "I know."

"Look, you and Percy were meant to be. You should know that."

"Apparently he doesn't know that." I rolled my eyes, crumpling the picture in my hands.

"Yea, I saw. He's just toying with you, Annabeth. "

"And what if he's not!" I jumped up, and Thalia sighed.

She stood up with me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"You are Annabeth Chase. You don't need a boy in your life!" She repeated those words and shook me until I felt like I was going to barf; she looked me in the eyes," Now say it." I looked at her questionably," SAY ITS CHASE! SAY IT!"

I shook my head, not knowing how this would help," I am Annabeth Chase. And I don't need a boy in my life."

"LOUDER!"

I put in more fake enthusiasm," I am Annabeth Chase. And I don't need a boy in my life."

"MORE POWER CHASE! I WANNA HEAR YOU SCREAM!"

I took in a deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs," I AM ANNABETH CHASE! AND I DON'T NEED A BOY IN MY LIFE!"

"Good. Now go have fun." She pushed me in the direction of Silena and Beckendorf.

I kept repeating that as I walked over there, a smile plastered on my face.

"I am Annabeth Chase. And I don need a boy in my life."

"I am Annabeth Chase. And I don't need a boy in my life."

"I am Annabeth Chase. And I don't need a boy in my life."

"Come on Percy!" Rachael ran in front of me, towing Percy behind her.

I gritted my teeth and kept on going. I met up with Silena and helped her beat Beckendorf at volleyball.

I am Annabeth Chase.

And I was going to make Percy so jealous, that he would go insane

Rachael was in for a real fight.

Cause Percy Jackson was going to freaking drool over me.


	3. Friends Are Quiet Angels

_But it's the laughter and the fun_

_Sometimes the feeling that were one_

_All the tears we cry together you and I_

_That will keep us heart to heart_

_As time goes by_

_-"Friends Are Quiet Angels" Gloria Sklerov & Barbara Rothstein_

I slipped on my tiny shorts and my tee shirt.

I admired myself in the mirror, hating every part of what I was wearing.

I felt like a child of Aphrodite, no offense to Silena.

She had done my hair so it had sparkles in it. I wanted to blow chunks; I was not one of those prissy girls. I never was; so this plan was going to smack Percy around a few times.

Just what I wanted.

"So?" I heard Silena and Thalia call from the other side of my bathroom door. I put on a show winning smile and walked outside, making sure to sway my hips a bit like Silena had taught me.

"Whoa." Thalia looked at me her mouth dropped," What happened to Annabeth!"

"Isn't it great!" Silena jumped from her seat and stood next to me looking me over.

"Are you kidding me! I feel like a Barbie doll." I grumbled

"Good! Means Percy will want to play with you!" She laughed at her own joke, while Thalia and I just rolled our eyes.

"You look great Annabeth, but I mean… Isn't it a bit seeing through? Your plan I mean." Thalia pointed out

"Yea, I guess. But hey, it's worth a shot right?"

"Fine. But no good is going to come out of this." She said kicking a pebble from her boot.

"Are you kidding me! Nothing but good can come out of this! She looks hot! Percy is going to fall to his knees pleading for her to take him back!" Silena objected poking Thalia in the chest.

"Watch it Silena, you don't want me to mess up your pretty little Aphrodite face now do you?" Thalia warned electricity sparking in the air.

Silena took her finger away," Whatever. Its still gong to work."

"Really! Prove it Beauregard!" Thalia challenged

"Fine! Come on Annabeth, I saw Percy in the arena practicing." She pulled me along making sure she didn't mess up my hair.

"You're kidding right? What do I say if he comes over!" I spat out questions as Silena handed me my sword.

"Nothing, you say nothing. Give him the silent treatment; just bat your eyelashes or something."

"Or you could stab him." Thalia threw in the idea, we both froze and looked at her," What! It worked with Nico."

"Ew." I shivered trying to take in the single thought of Nico and Thalia in the same sentence let alone together.

"Gross, were not stabbing anyone. Just remember, no talk, just the walk. Got it?" Silena looked me in the eye and then to Percy who was practicing sword fighting with Beckendorf.

"Yea got it. Is that it?"

"Yep!" Silena bounced out in front of the two boys and dragged a pleased Beckendorf away.

"Go!" Thalia pushed me out in front of a sweaty, stunned Percy.

He looked me over intently as I pretended to be practicing. I smiled, knowing that the plan was working. He looked away fro a few seconds then walked over to me a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Annabeth." He smirked

I was going to break Silenas rules," Percy."

"Your putting to much weight n your left foot." He smiled evilly and then walked away without taking another glance.

I stood there, my mouth open making a perfect O shape. He dare correct my form! That seaweed brained barnacle head of a boy!

I was so close to taking Thalias way and to just stab him.

I walked back to Silena and Thalia who were hiding behind a tree. I stood in front of them, completely angered.

"Well?" Silena asked eagerly

".sucks." I threw my sword to the ground and joined the two girls standing against the tree.

"Ha! Twenty dollars Silena! Cough it up!" Thalia poked Silena in the ribs

"Whatever. That was Plan A, now to plan B." She shoved twenty bucks into Thalias hands.

"We have a Plan B?" I asked

"Yep. Made it up when I was with Beckendorf." She smiled, as If she was remembering it.

"Great. Please tell me it doesn't involve me in a tiny outfit again." I begged

She shook her head," Nope, something better."

"Spit it out already! Gods, you two infuriate me!" Thalia groaned

"We are going to have to get at Rachael." Silena smiled evilly for the first time.

I perked up," Please please tell me it involves duck taping her mouth shut, murdering her, and then throwing her body into a creek!" Thalia looked at me utterly pleased

"Looks like Im rubbing off on you Chase." She put her arm around me truly pleased then took her arm away.

I rolled my eyes," Give it back Thalia."

She groaned and gave back my ten dollars from my back pocket," Pick Pocketing, a skill I am very proud of." She laughed

"So, spit it out!" I pushed

"Alright, alright! IM talking sabotage, "She leaned in and whispered the rest of the plan in my ear. As she pulled away I smiled.

"This could work. This could really truly work."

"Whoa, wait. Silena having an evil plan! This is the first! Let me in! Let me in!" Thalia shook Silena until she told her," Whoa, intense. I like it."

We all burst into laughter until we doubled over. Wiping tears from my eyes I sat up and looked at my still laughing friends.

Maybe Thalia was right.

Maybe I really didn't need a boy in my life.

I just needed two great friends to be there for me.

But then again, this whole revenge thing was so much fun.

This next plan was simply evil.

And it was going to work.

Percy Jackson was going down.


	4. Side Of a Bullet

_And when I heard you let him die_

_And made the world all wonder why_

_I sat at home and cried alone_

_And on my own_

_I scratched your name_

_On the side of a bullet_

_-"Side of a Bullet" Nickleback_

"Annabeth Chase!" Travis took another long look at me trying to pay attention to Silenas words.

"Yes, all you have to do is play along .Got it?" She smiled crossing her fingers

"Deal!"Travis Stoll jumped up and grabbed my waist.

I gave Silena my best Im-gonna-kill-you-when-this-is-over look and took Travis' hand.

He almost fainted on the spot.

"Whoa, it's just a part, you don't have to," I tried to pry his hands away from my waist," over sell it." I grunted

"Oh!" He jumped back immediately" Right! Sorry!"

"Besides, Annabeth is only the half of it! Youll be getting Rachael if this plan works out." Thalia pulled him by his shirt collar off of me.

"Rachael Dare? The red head? Gross." I exchanged shocked looks with the girls.

"Yes, Rachael Dare. The most beautiful girl at camp, worthy of Aphrodite." Thalia circled around Travis, reassuring him that Rachael was beautiful, that she was the grand prize," She needs to be jealous, got it? And if you play your art correctly," She lashed out her dagger and pointed directly at his throat," I may just let you live. Alright?"

Travis had sweat trickling down his forehead," Yes sir! I mean ma'am!"

Thalia smiled and sheathed her dagger," NO thanks to you girls." She winked at us;" Well I got a date, catch ya later!"

"Thalia and Nico sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Silena mocked," Watch out ladies and gentlemen! Here comes 'Thalico!'"

"Watch it flower girl or little Charles is going to wake up and find out he's missing a few fingers." Thalia ran off leaving me with a blushing Silena and a wide eyed Stoll Brother

"Well, Percy should be heading this way in a few minutes from wood chopping. Silena broke the silence. She pushed me and Travis under a tree and his behind a bench.

I looked at Travis waiting," Well?"

"What?" He looked at me utterly confused, of course like I had said once before:

, stupid, men.

"You have to sell it." I looked at him hoping he knew what I meant.

"Oh…um." He reached out gingerly but I heard Percy turning the corner with Rachael.

I yanked Travis' arms around my waist and plopped myself onto his lap. I jerked my lips onto his and shut my eyes focusing on Percy's voice.

As they were right in front of us I pushed myself deeper into the kiss and forced Travis to lie back, t give me control.

I put my knees on opposite sides of him and pinned his wrists down.

The voices stopped as I slowly pulled myself free from the embrace and looked to where Percy and Rachael were standing staring at me and Travis.

"What was that!" Travis whispered as he used my waist to hoist himself up.

I didn't answer; I was staring straight into the eyes of Percy. I gave him a good ha- you-never-saw-this-part-of-me look and jerked my head back to a dazed Travis.

"Just shut up and enjoy it Travis Stoll and kiss back! You make this look forced if you don't!" I let my lips fall gracefully onto his again.

To my surprise I could tell that he was playing along. He had one hand on my thigh and the other helplessly tangled in my hair as we kissed.

I didn't care that I was making out with Travis Stoll right now. I just wanted Percy jealous, to get Rachael to take the bait.

We both pulled away from each other as we heard grunts and sighs of enthusiasm that weren't coming from us. We opened our eyes to see Percy and Rachael making out on the bench across from us.

Anger boiled, tension filled the air between us. I heard Silena gasp as she poked her head out to see. I tried to imagine her point of view.

Me on top of Travis, hi hand on my thigh. And Percy and Rachael swapping gum across the dirt path. Horrific, simply horrific.

I watched s Rachael covered Percy's eyes and turned towards me. She mouthed words to me, I knew what she was saying immediately.

"Two can play at this game." She mouthed and went back to her all you can eat Percy lips.

I pushed myself off of the ground and helped Travis up.

To my horror he had my glossy lipstick smeared on his cheeks and over his lips. His hair was messed up and his shirt caked in dirt. I probably looked worse.

I scurried off back to my cabin, not daring to take another look at Percy. I brushed my hair frantically as Silena and Travis yelled at me at the same time.

"Why did you leave!" Silena screamed

"I can't stand it Silena! Seeing him with her, it drives me insane!"

"You drive me insane." Travis mumbled, but we ignored him and all his comments.

"Exactly why were getting back at him Annabeth."

"Really! Cause it seems that all Im doing is letting my stupid teenage hormones get the best of me! Look at him!" I pointed at a love struck Travis.

Travis felt that his face was covered in lipstick and blushed," Best. Day. Ever."

"But did you see the way she reacted! It's working!" Silena fought back

"You're so stupid! This isn't what I wanted! I didn't want to be acting like a jealous freak making out with people in the Hermes Cabin! I JUST WANT PERCY BACK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Silena froze," You know what? Fine. Do whatever you want Annabeth, I don't care anymore. But good luck to getting Percy back, so sorry for trying to help!" She stormed out of my room and left me with a suddenly disappointed Travis.

"So… Im just another guy from the Hermes cabin? IM just like any other child of Hermes?"HE didn't even meet my eyes

"Wait…Travis…I didn't mean it like tha-"

"No, it's…its fine. I should probably go find my brother, see you around Annabeth." He walked out too.

"Guys…" I let tears fall down my cheeks," Im…Im sorry. I just want Percy back." As I said his name I burst into tears and lay on my bed curled up in a ball.

"Percy…" I mumbled," Percy I need you…I love you Percy. I love you."

My world is collapsing.

Silena hated me, and now so did Travis.

Percy was off with another girl.

Thalia was the only one I had left.

I needed Percy so much right now; I wanted him so much, that my heart ached. I needed Percy, boyfriend or not. I couldn't live without him, It was clear now.


	5. You Belong With Me

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_Im the one makes laugh when you know your about to cry _

_I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong_

_I think I know it's with me_

-"You Belong With Me" Taylor Swift

"Hey! Where is everybody?" Thalia let herself into my room and sat down on the bed next to me.

"How am I supposed to know? Ive have been here all day." I shrugged my shoulders and went back to staring at the ceiling

"Doing what? Counting the flies?"

I nodded, not having enough energy to even talk. I had skipped lunch and breakfast.

"Annabeth, stop that!"

"Stop what?" I groaned

"Being depressing! I thought you wanted Percy back!"

I sighed," I don't want him, Thalia, I need him. I just don't have the energy to go on."I groaned as I rolled over onto my side.

I could tell that Thalia was rolling her eyes right now," Okay. No! This isn't going to work out for me! Get up! Now!" She grabbed my arms and tried to drag me out of the bed

"Thalia!" I groaned wrapping my legs around the head rest.

"No! Up! Now!" She finally pried my legs apart and she got me to my feet. The second she let go I collapsed to the floor as if I was a wet noodle.

"No."I grunted," I don't want to."

"To bad Annabeth Chase! You are getting out of here and you are going to go talk to him, or I will!"She tried to pull me to my feet, but I was putting all my weight into this.

"Fine. I don't care anymore. Just let me be."I had just enough energy to slap her hands away.

"I swear Chase… Fine, Im going to go find my secrete weapon. Be back soon." And she rushed out of the room, leaving me crippled on the floor.

She was back faster than I thought was even possible. I didn't even look to make sure knowing, that she would be the only one to actually know I was in here. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

I froze in horror feeling lips against mine. I opened my eyes and looked to see what was kissing me.

I pushed him off immeadeley, Will Solace smiled.

"Oh my gods! Did you just kiss me!" I screamed

" Yep, and enjoyed every bit of it." I slapped him

That pig.

"Thalia Grace!" I screamed, she popped out of nowhere and stared down at me.

"Yes?" She smiled evilly

"What the Hades!" I yelled

"Like I said, secrete weapon." I jumped to my feet and slapped her too," See, it worked! You're on you feet!"

I grumbled, knowing she was right. "Fine. But Will? "

"What? I couldn't find Luke." She shrugged her shoulder s and shoved a shirt over my head," Now come on." She slung me over her shoulder and walked outside.

"Thalia Grace let me down! Now!" I screamed pounding her back as hard as I could.

"Alright." She plopped me down, and I stumbled back. But right before I could fall someone caught me, the familiar smell of the beach frightened me and sent chills up my spine.

"Per…Percy!" I yelped jumping out of his arms and back into Thalias.

"Now you two, play nice." Thalia pushed me back towards Percy, who was smiling like an idiot right now

"You look nice Annabeth." I rolled my eyes, I had just gotten out of bed, I was wreck, and he knew that.

"Whatever fishboy. What are you doing here?"I snapped at him

He jerked his hand out; a pair of handcuffs had his tied to the bench he was sitting on," Thalia."

"Oh." I turned to her and grunted, very unhappy.

"Yep, Thalia, will you please let me go?" She shook her head at Percy's request

"Nah, Ill just wait until the world needs saving again."She walked away giving me a warning glance

I rolled my eyes and stood their awkwardly," Well. How's Rachael?"

"Fine." He yanked at the handcuffs, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I launched myself at him and he took me gratefully in his arms

He kissed my check and whispered in my ear," I miss you so much Annabeth."

"And I miss you Percy. I can't live without you, Im so so sorry."

"Its okay sweetheart."He intertwined his hand with mine.

"Percy Jackson!" Rachael stood tall over us staring intently at Percy," What the heck si going on!"

Percy pushed me off," Nothing! She jumped me! I swear!"

Rachael turned to me and kicked sand in my eyes," Back off Chase! You never deserved him! You're a mistake, get lost! Percy Jackson loves me." And she wrapped herself in Percy's arms, and picked the lock to the handcuffs.

I watched in horror, tears running down my face as Percy told her how much he loved her.

'You make me happy. You make me smile in the morning when I wake up and think about you. Your beautiful face keeps me going all day long waiting in anticipation for the next time I get to see it, to hold it in my hands. You give me sweet dreams at night, and you help settle me down when Im upset. Im meant to be with you, I know it.'

"Percy…Percy!" I begged screaming out as my vision faded.

"Annabeth!" I was being shaken, tears running down my cheeks, I forced open my eyes.

"Thalia?" She nodded,

"You okay?"She asked, as she helped me sit up

I engulfed myself in her arms and cried," No…no..Im not. I need Percy back..I need him."

" I know sweetie, I know."She hugged me tightly

"Thalia you in here?" Nico came in and froze when he saw the little scene between us.

"Yea, sorry. " Thalia smiled and beckoned him over. Nico sat next to us and rubbed small circles on my back

"If it makes you feel any better, Percy can't stop talking about you." A smile tugged at me

"Really?" I sniffed

"Yea, it's driving everyone insane. You guys were meant to be, you both need to realize that." He rolled his eyes, knowing he sounded cliché

Nico was right.

I needed Percy.

And he needed me.

We were meant for each other.

And I was going to get him back.


	6. Keep Your Heart Broken

_You promised to follow the leads I will give you_

_You said you would crawl in the dark from the laughter_

_You said you would long after me every after_

_My love will grow black if your heart gets stolen_

_Just promise to keep your heart_

_One day Ill come back if the door's still open_

_Just promise to keep your heart Broken_

_-"Promise to Keep your Heart Broken" The Rasmus_

I looked across two tables to see that Silena looked absolutely miserable. She was pushing her dinner around her plate while the other Aphrodite children shared gossip.

I looked back to a worried Beckendorf carefully eyeing Silena. He looked at me knowing I wanted answers, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Silenas' looked like that since you guys had that fight." I turned to my deputy, Malcolm.

"I figured it would be my fault." I mumbled and pushed away my empty plate.

"Well you two need to make up, and quickly. "Malcolm turned to the Poseidon Table and nearly puked," And hurry up and get back with Percy too. Seeing him with Rachael is making me sick."

"Nah, I give up. Percy and I just weren't meant to be together." I had made that decision when I had the nightmare

"You're kidding right!" I shook my head flicking crumbs towards the empty Hera Table." But… but… You can't just leave 'Percabeth' in the dust!"

I sighed," I Don't know, I was looking into the Hunters of Artemis actually."

Malcolm smacked me in the back of the head," No! You're Annabeth Chase! Leader of the Athena Cabin! Percy's soul mate! . Jackson! You are the future Mrs. Jackson!"

I rubbed the back of my head,"Ow. I think Ill stay with Miss. Chase. Sounds less forced."

"No! up! Get up and go talk to him! Break up that love fest Annabeth!: He scooped me up marriage style and dumped me at the Poseidon Table.

Percy stared at me with horror, gripping Rachael's hand tighter.

The whole camp stared at the impending scene.

Pleased that he had everyone attention, Malcolm hopped up onto the table. He looked to the confused campers and yelled," Supporters of 'Percabeth' raise your hands!" The whole camp raised their hands besides Percy and Rachael. Even Chiron raised his hand."Thanks!" He hopped back down and pointed straight to Percy.

"You!" He yelled, Percy flinched

"You need to break up with this creep and get back together with Annabeth!"Percy found that he needed to stand up for himself for once.

"Look Malcolm! She dumped me! Not the other way around!"

"Wait," The whole camp turned to me, "What? Annabeth, you… you broke up with Percy?"

I looked around at the stunned campers, tears dwelling in my eyes, Percy looked to me," Tell them what happened Annabeth."

All my emotions poured out. I jumped up o the table and spilled it all," Yes! Okay? I broke up with Percy because I didn't want my heart broken! But instead I just broke my heart! So I tried to make him like me again, cause Rachael had him! And when that didn't freaking work I made out with Travis Stoll, who frankly is a good kisser," The Hermes cabin burst into howls, "And Rachael just used that as an excuse to kiss Percy! So In the end I pissed off my best friend and made a fool of Travis! And so now Im just freaking lost and all I can think about is getting Percy back!" All eyes tuned to Rachael

She jumped up next to me and pushed me," That's right Chase! I love Percy, he never loved you!"

I couldn't take it, I punched her in the gut.

Hard.

The Ares cabin burst into laughter as we went at each other. She pulled at my hair as I dug my nails into her arm.

I heard Malcolm whisper to Percy as Rachael tried to knock me down," Dude, cat fight."

As if on cue Luke made an angry cat sound making everybody cheer. The Hermes cabin roared with laughter and exchanged bets on who was going to win.

"Hey!" Chiron pushed Rachael and I apart, her on her back and me on my knees, "Now stop it befo-"

He didn't finish his thought.

Rachael skid underneath Chiron and landed on top of me claws out. We wrestled until she was on top of me. I howled in pain and fury as she raked her nails across my shoulder drawing blood.

"Annabeth!" The campers cheered my name, willing me to go on.

I jumped to my feet and kicked Rachael down. As she got back up I whipped out my dagger and went for her throat.

But before I could give Rachael a few matching scars a hand whipped out and disarmed me. Travis Stoll lodged my dagger in the ground next to Chiron.

He grabbed my wrist and looked me in the eye," Annabeth, don't."

I looked down to Rachael who was still on the ground, but she looked frightened. I bit my lip and looked over to Percy who was frozen in shock.

"Both of you need to stop! You're fighting over Percy Jackson, why don't you just let him choose?" I let my head fall, knowing that he would run to Rachael fist chance he had.

"Awh! Come on! I wanted to see who would win!"Thalia yelled from the crowd

"Yea! And I bet fifty dollars on Annabeth! WE need to see how this ends!" A child of Hermes called out

Chiron trotted up to the scene and addressed the crowd," Give back your money to the rightful owner! And go back to your cabins!" The campers scurried away," Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Silena, Beckendorf, and Rachael stay where you are."

Our group came forward to Chiron who didn't look very pleased. I cringed as I realized that my shoulder really stung.

"Percy, you need to end this. Now." I stood next to Rachael as Percy looked us over.

I remembered the times we had spent together. The first day of camp, we used to sit on the stairs of my cabin and I would teach him about the Greek gods. How we would save the world. And our first kiss scene ran in my head over and over. Tears welled in my eyes as I dug my nails into my own hand behind my back.

I needed Percy back.

But when I looked to the side of me I saw that Rachel looked as bad as I did. She was clenching her fists and she was putting pressure onto the bleeding nail indents in her arm. She wanted Percy as much as I did. We were neck and neck in Percy's heart, and I knew that it would be hard for him to choose.

It hurt to put him through this. But I knew I because I loved him, and I needed him more than ever.

Percy opened his mouth," I love you-"

My heart dropped.

All those years I had spent with Percy.

I had made a mistake.

I had fallen in love with Percy Jackson

And No matter what I had done to prevent it

I still had my heart broken in the end.


	7. Dont Want to Miss a Thing

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while your sleeping_

_While your far away dreaming_

_I could spend my lifein this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure_

_-"Don't Want to Miss a Thing" Aerosmith_

Rachael Dare jumped into the arms of Percy Jackson.

NO one was happy with his decision, even Chiron seemed disappointed.

My friends hovered around me, trying to comfort me. But I just pushed them away and ran to my cabin.

I launched myself onto to my bed and burst into tears. After all that I had done, Percy had chosen that witch.

Anger boiled inside of me, I took in a deep breath and screamed as loud as I could. It rang throughout the camp.

I stopped, and realized something. I was Annabeth Chase, and I didn't need a boy in my life. I grabbed my dagger and headed outside.

A crowd had gathered outside my cabin, I pushed through them, not willing to answer questions.

I stormed around until I found Rachael and Percy near the lake. I pushed them apart from their embrace and looked Percy in the eyes.

"Annabeth?" I couldn't help but smile as I saw that he was shaking.

I thrust the dagger towards his throat, I didn't eve bother to look at what Rachael was doing.

"Percy Jackson, how could you?" My voice barely a whisper, I wondered if he even heard me.

"Rachael…run..Please." He begged keeping eye contact with her.

I slid the dagger slowly down his tan neck, which shut him up," How could you?" I asked again

"Annabeth, please. You said so yourself we weren't meant to be together!"

"But yet you think Rachael is just perfect?" All my hurt emotions poured into my words.

"You don't understand..I just-"He jumped up and got out riptide. I didn't freeze up, I attacked.

I wasn't afraid of him; I practically taught him everything he knew. I kept going at him, trying to find any opening that I could fit into. But Percy was faster, he disarmed me, my dagger flying across the beach towards the water.

Before he could come at me again I got out my sword that was continently at my side.

His eyes still on my skidding dagger I took the advantage and hit his side. He jumped back in shock, landing on his back. Blood seeped down his right side, as I let my sword hover straight over his throat.

"Annabeth, please. I just didn't want to hurt you." I looked him in the eyes, wanting to break down into tears...

"Percy…I just want to know why?" The color in his eyes changed, and I realized too late what he was doing.

A huge wave of sea water poured over me, as I fought for a breath of air the water poured into my lungs. The salt burned the back of my throat, unwilling to die I let go o sword and tried to find a way out.

I heard Percy yell over the roar of the never ending wave," You wanna know why Annabeth? Because I loved you! And you just had to dump me, to save your own heart! "

That undeniable pain seared in my lungs.

I needed air.

Now.

"Percy!" I screamed, but more water just poured into me.

I let the water carry me, relaxing, not having the energy to continue. I was completely out of air; I was light headed beyond control. Just before I blacked out the wave disappeared, leaving me on the wet beach staring up at the sky.

Percy hovered over me," I love you." He offered me a hand and he helped me up.

I leaned on him, still trying to catch my breath," Then...why did you pick Rachael?"

"Shut up Annabeth." He smiled and kissed me.

When we pulled apart I finally realized that Rachael was still here, staring at us in horror. Percy walked over to her, his arm still around me.

"Rachael, Im sorry for everything."She nodded her head.

"I understand. Goodbye Percy." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

My smile faltered as I saw that she was crying. But Percy kissed me again, and all my horrible thoughts melted away into the embrace.

When I pulled back I couldn't wipe away that goofy smile from my face," Gods, two fights in one night."

He laughed," Come on my little fighter." He scooped me up in his arms and carried me back to his empty cabin.

The crowd that was surrounding my cabin had dispersed. The camp was quite, only the constant chirp of the crickets rang proudly.

WE sat on the hammock Percy's arm around me, as he kissed my neck and cheek, only to always come back to my lips. The hurtful tug on my heart that I had once felt was gone, as if it had never existed.

Just outside the cabin I hear Thalia, Nico, Travis, Silena, and Beckendorf laugh happily. Everything was back to normal, the camp at peace.

I had won the war.

I had Percy back.

My life was back to normal, my sorrow forgotten.

I am Annabeth Chase, and I did need one boy in my life.

And that one boys name was: Percy Jackson.

_'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be.'_


End file.
